I never thought I would feel this way!
by serperior12345
Summary: A story about mane six couples Rarity/Twilight Rainbow/Applejack Fluttershy/Pinkie pie Lemons guarenteed for later chapters. Rated M for clop and language.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I would feel this way!

By: serperior12345

Chapter 1

Realization

It was a stormy day in Ponyville.

Everypony was inside their houses, warm and cozy, except for 2 ponys by the names of Rarity and Applejack. The two mares were trimming the loose and extra long branches from the trees so they don't break off and hit somepony's house during the storm. Rarity was magically trimming the branches, making sure to not be so stuck up in the process, while Applejack was stacking them up, paying a bit more attention to detail. The two ponys learned how not to get on each others nerves while doing this task, but they cant help but get in occasional disagreements. "Oh my mane, my beautiful mane, RUINED!" Rarity complained, because she hated getting her hair wet. "It's okay sugar cube, you and I can restyle your mane after we finish this here task!" Applejack said, trying to cheer her up. "You mean that!?" Rarity said surprised that AJ want to have a makeover. "100 percent, I mean it's the least I could do for you helpin me on this!" AJ said happily. Rarity, now with more confidence, finally finishes the job with AJ. "We should get home now Rarity, so we can do those makeovers." AJ said breathing heavily. "I concur, I don't want to get sick in this rain!" Rarity said, also tired.

The ponys tried to run home but noticed the boutique was locked. " Dang Sweetie belle, why do you have to lock the door." Rarity said in an irritated voice. "Well we can't stay out here all day, let's go to Twilight's place, maybe we can stay there!" Applejack said, impatiently. "Lets do it" Rarity said.

So the two mares ran to Twilight's library as fast as they could, when they knocked on the door, they waited a second and than saw the door open to reveal a beautiful purple unicorn mare named TwilightSparkle. "What are you two doing out here in the rain?! Come in, let me got you two a towel!" Twilight said, motioning for them to come in the library. "Thank you so much darling, Sweetie belle locked us AJ and I out of the boutique and we ran over here to see if you could let us stay tonight." Rarity said happy to be out of the rain. "Sure thing Rarity, you are welcome over here anytime you want!" Twilight said, blushing. Twilight walked over to them and gave them little bottles of shampoo, and conditioner and a towel. "what are these nick nacks for Twi?" AJ said confused. "AJ you go upstairs and take a shower in that bathroom, Rarity, you can have the one down here" Twilight said smiling.

"Oh darling we couldn't do that, we don't want to impose!" Rarity said thanking Twi for trying to be generous. "Nonsense you two, I insist that you have a nice relaxing shower and take as long as you need, we will just be down here talking." Twilight said with a nice big smile. "We? Who else is here besides you?" AJ said really confused. "Oh yea I forgot to tel you, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow wanted to have a sleepover, so we are all here!" Twilight said excitedly because she gets to have a big sleepover with all her friends. Rarity and AJ looked over to the living room and saw a shy cream-colored, pink maned Pegasus pony named Fluttershy, A hyperactive pink colored, magenta maned earth pony named Pinkie pie, and a tomboyish baby blue colored, rainbow maned Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash all sitting together smiling and waving. "Hello" Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow all said simultaneously. "Hello darlings, just how has everypony been lately?" Rarity said smiling at the bunch. "O-oh just fine, we were just paying Truth or Dare, when you get out of the shower would you two like to join us?" Futtershy said in a barely audible voice. "That sounds magnificent! I shall get in the shower so we can play!" Rarity said, then quickly running to the bathroom, not even bothering to listen to what Pinkie and Rainbow have to say. "I guess i will just go ahead and get this over with." AJ said, then casually walking upstairs to the bathroom.

10 mins passed and AJ was just getting out of the shower when she noticed all the ponys looking at her stunned. "why are y'all staring at me like that?" she said confused. "2 things, for 1, we never knew you took that long in the shower, and 2 you smell AMAZING!" Rainbow said, running up to AJ and sniffing her constantly. "Calm down now, don't start somethin you can't finish." AJ said, chuckling and blushing at the same time. Rainbow then looked away blushing, having a deep secret that she had a crush on AJ. Then 10 mins later, Rarity came out of the bathroom with a towel in her hair, smelling like pomegranates. Twilight looked at her and admired her inner and outer beauty. Twilight wasn't sure if she liked mares or stallions, she never really had a coltfriend so she wasn't sure. "R-Rarity, you smell amazing!" Twilight said. admiring her beauty and luxurious smell. "W-well thank you darling!" Rarity said blushing. "Well lets start the game, should I start, or Rainbow, or Rarity, or AJ, or Twilight, or Flutter!" Pinkie said all in 1 breath. "Pinkie, calm down, who wants to go first?" Twilight said curiously. "O-oh may i go Darling?" Rarity said smiling. "Sure Rarity, ask somepony" Twilight accepted. "Rainbow, Truth or dare?" she said with a poker face, because she had an amazing one for each option. "Duh, dare silly Rarity!" Rainbow said confidently. Rarity smirked evilly. "Okay rainbow, I dare you too...


	2. Chapter 2

I never thought I would feel this way!

Author: serperior12345

chapter 2: Rainbows stupid mouth

Rainbow, I dare you to...

As soon as Rarity said those words, Rainbow had a look of scared on her face as she was scared that Rarity might make her do something she might regret, but quite the opposite happend. "I dare you to kiss Applejack!" Rarity said, smiling evily. "WHAT!? I WILL NEVER!" Rainbowdash yelled, trying to make herself seem unsuspicious, and it kinda worked. "I don't care, its a dare and you have to do it, or you get the consiquinses!" Rarity said kinda impatiantly. "umm AJ, what do you feel about this?" Rainbow said, curiously. "I-Its a dare, you and I have to do it sugarcube, in plus th-" Before AJ could finish her sentence, Rainbow was already touching her lips to AJ in a passionate long kiss, admiring her amazing smell. Rainbow pulled apart and then she noticed AJ had a crimson red blush on her face. "S-so about that, i-" Rainbow was interupted. "It's okay sugarcube, It was just a dare!" AJ said smiling. "W-woah I didnt know you would acually do it Rainbow, I g-guess its your turn!" Rarity said, shocked that Rainbow acually kissed AJ as if she loved her, "Does she have a crush on AJ? i guess i will have to figure that out" Rarity thought to herself

"Okay, Rarity, truth or dare?" Rainbow asked in a still blushing face. "Dare" Rarity said, confident. Since Rarity made me Kiss AJ, I think its only fair to return the favor, Rarity, I dare you to kiss... Twilight!" Rainbow then started laughing at their facial expressions. "W-we have to do it Rarity, or we will get punished." Twilight said, looking at the floor, blushing. Twilight felt herself being moved by Rarity's magic as she was brought closer to her, and Rarity kissed her on the lips, longer than was required. "There, you happy Rainbow?" Rarity said, happily. "I'm s-satisfied!" Rainbow said, flabbergasted. Inside her mind, Twilight was jumping for joy, she had always dreamed of kissing somepony, even though it was a mare, she had her first kiss, and she wanted MORE, more than just a dare kiss from Rarity, she wanted a kiss of love, appreciation, and care. "Lets lighten up on the crazy dares for a bot shall we?" Rarity said, curious. "I-I agree, lets calm down." Twilight said, still blushing. "Wait, why hasnt Pinkie Pie said something stupid and random by now?!" Rainbow said, suprised. I-I think she might be asleep." Fluttershy said, in a barely audible voice. "Were you asleep sugarcube? Cause you were really quiet." Applejack said, curious if FLuttershy was asleep or not. "No thats just normal Fluttershy, always quiet as hell!" Rainbow said, having some irritate in her voice. "I-Is that bad Rainbow?" Fluttershy said, sounding kinda hurt. "Well yes it can be, you have to learn how not to be so shy and quiet and stand up for yourself sometimes, because we wont always be arou-" Rainbow stopped in mid sentence, because she realized what she was saying.

Fluttershy instintly started to tear up. "W-we arnt always gonna be together?!" Fluttershy said, sounding really sad and hurt. "Are we not going to be friends anymore?!" she also said, letting tears run down her face. "N-no Flutters, that will never happen!" Twilight said, trying to cheer her up. "W-well it sound lie that to me!" Fluttershy said, and then ran out of the house toward her cottage in the hard pouring rain. "RAINBOW AND YOUR STUPID MOUTH?! everypony said simutaniously "F-Fluttershy, im s-sorry." Rainbow thought to herself then slouched down


	3. Chapter 3

I never thought I would feel this way!

chapter 3

Author: serperior12345

One hour has passed since Rainbow has said those words that made Fluttershy fee sad and run back to her cottage. Pinkie felt the need to go and comfort Fluttershy, so she followed her back to her cottage. Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow were just sitting in Twilight's living room, not talking, not wanting to say anything that one of them will regret. finally, Rainbow broke the silence. "I'm so sorry guys, I didn't mean to hurt Fluttersh-" Rainbow was interrupted by Applejack. " Quiet sugarcube, look at Rarity and Twilight." Applejack said, whispering and pointing to the other side of the living room. Rarity and Twilight were laying on the floor, asleep in each others arms, Twi was cuddled up to Rarity, and Rarity had her foreleg around Twi's body. Rainbow giggled and got up from the floor.

"They are soo cute, I wonder if they like each other." Rainbow said quietly, as to not wake the sleeping ponies, but loud enough so AJ could hear. " I-I don't know about them sugarcube, but can I ask you something personal?" Applejack said, blushing at what she was going to ask Rainbow. "Sure AJ, what is it?" Rainbow said curiously. "Umm how do I ask this without soundin weird... Okay umm Rainbow, how would you feel if somepony had a crush on you but the pony just happened to be a mare?" Applejack asked, quickly but quietly, trying not to sound suspicious. But Rainbow wasn't born yesterday, she knows whats going on. " Why are you asking this AJ?" Rainbow said, trying to get an answer out of AJ. " Umm no reason, just wondering!" AJ said, not so quietly, really sounding suspicious. "Is it because you like me AJ?" Rainbow asked, knowing that was the correct answer. AJ didn't answer with words, she answered with a kiss that was exceptional, she did love Rainbow, but didn't know how to say it. Rainbow and AJ both blushed at the kiss and looked away from each other. "So I think you like me right?" Rainbow asked really retarded. AJ nodded and turned around not expecting another kiss from Rainbow. " I like you too AJ, I never knew how to tell you though." Rainbow said, relived to get that off her chest. "Rainbow, would you like to go out with me to the Wonderbolts show tomorrow, as a couple?" AJ said smiling and showing Rainbow the two tickets she got. Rainbow almost died when she was shown the tickets and started jumping around excitedly. "Yes Yes! Yes I will AJ, I can't wait to go to the Wonderbolts show with my new marefriend!" Rainbow said excitedly but quietly, because Rarity and Twilight were still asleep. "Good, come by the farm at about 5 pm and we can go!" AJ said happily that she got a new marefriend.

At Fluttershy's cottage!

Fluttershy was laying on her bed crying as Pinkie was rubbing her back and brushing her mane with a pink brush. Pinkie felt really bad for Fluttershy as she thought she had given up hope. "Fluttershy calm down, we will always be friends and nothing will ever change that!" Pinkie said, trying to calm her friend down. "I don't want anything to happen to us, not anything bad at least." Fluttershy said, hugging Pinkie for helping her. Pinkie was blushing madly at the sudden show of affection from Fluttershy. "F-Fluttershy, can I tell you something?" Pinkie said smiling. "Sure Pinkie, anything for you." Fluttershy said giggling. " I kinda have a small crush on you." Pinkie said blushing and lightly digging at the ground with the tip of her hoof. "Y-you do? Because i have a crush on you too!" Fluttershy said excitedly. " Will you go out with me to that new fancy 5 star resteraunt down the road today?" Pinkie said, curious. " P-Pinkie, that place costs a fort-" Fluttershy was interrupted by Pinkie. " I don't care how much it costs, I wouldn't buy anything that wasnt worth my love!" Pinkie said smiling. "Pinkie, Yes i will!" Fluttershy said excitedly. "Well go and get ready Flutters!" Pinkie said, about to walk out the door, into the rain. "Okay" Fluttershy said feeling like she had just soared into heaven.


	4. Bath fun

I never thought I would feel this way.

Chapter 4

Author: **serperior12345**

The perfect date.

Pinkie and Fluttershy's date.

Fluttershy was at her cottage getting ready for the date she had with Pinkie in 2 hours. She just decided that since Rarity was asleep and nopony else would care, they just went without any very formal attire. " Maybe I have enough time for a nice, long, relaxing bath. I hope I do." She said as she grabbed a towel and headed upstairs to her bathroom.

Fluttershy turned on the water and waited for it to heat up, then the plugged the drain. She put some bath salts in there to relax her sore muscles (from the heavy crying she has done), and some bubble bath. Fluttershy took off her clothes and then stepped in the bath, letting her body get used to the hot water. She smiled at the relaxing feeling of the water, then grabbed a wash towel. She put some of her 'Twilight woods' scented body wash on the towel, then proceeded to wash her body. While she was washing her legs she rubbed the towel on her clit by mistake. She moaned and then was shocked at what she had just done. Fluttershy had never masturbated before and didn't know how it felt. "Maybe I could, just once?" She wondered, then snapped out of it and shook her head. "No Fluttershy, don't do it." she tried to avoid the urge. "Maybe just once, I mean, How could it hurt anypony, Fine, I give." She rolled her eyes and slightly rubbed her hoof on her pussy. "OH GOD that's amazing!" She said and did it again. She started rubbing her pussy vigorously and occasionally stopping to stick her hoof inside. While she was rubbing, she started screaming a certain pony's name. "OH PINKIE, OH YES PINKIE!" She screamed in a state of pure ecstasy. Then she almost fainted when she heard the one thing nopony would want to hear in a situation like this.A knock on the bathroom door.

'Knock knock' "Fluttershy? You okay in there?" She heard in a voice that sounded familiar, a voice that was very high-pitched and it almost sounded like- "PINKIE!?" She screamed in shock that Pinkie heard her masturbating and screaming her name. "Yes Fluttershy, you okay babe?" Pinkie said, still knocking on the door. Fluttershy freaked and jumped out the tub, she instantly dried herself off and wrapped her mane in the towel. She opens the door only to see a confused looking Pinkie standing in a dress, ready for the date. "what were you doing on there Fluttershy? It kinda sounded like you were mast-" "NOTHING!" Fluttershy interrupted Pinkie and said quickly and loudly. "Ookkaayy? Get ready, Its time to go babe." Pinkie said smiling. "Okay babe, just sit down, I will be ready in about 5 mins." Fluttershy said happily. She went to her room and proceeded to get ready and Pinkie sat down.

* * *

Thanks for reading, i dont know who all reads this book but thank you for the people who do, this is my first attempt at writing minor clop. And also, sorry for not updating in a while, school has been a problem, favorite and follow this book if you want to, until next time, Bye :D


End file.
